Farant
Farant is an Einherjar from Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. He is a Sorcerer and can be found in Surts Volcano Caverns. Background Farant hailed from Lassen, a town in the southwest of the continent. He created an organization which consisted of the remaining soldiers from the troops that participated in the Year-Long War of 581 C.C. The organization was formed to resist any powers that might try to assume control over Lassen. His troops used guerilla tactics and were victorious with only 100 soldiers against an army of 5,000. Even the generals of the Rosetta Dynasty, which ruled over Lassen, feared Farant's power and asked for reinforcements to help with this matter. During the Battle of Artolia Pass, near the end of the Year-Long War, he commanded a feint operation against the troops of Ehrde, Rosetta's Twilight General, at the request of Queen Phyress of Dipan. Although the plan was a success, he was killed by Crescent, the Meridian General. He died without ever seeing Lassen liberated. Farant is fascinated by the complex relationship between body, soul and spirit, as well as the cycle of rebirth. He willingly waxes philosophical about these topics when he meets Alicia again after being released. Battle Farant has a good offensive lineup, but considering that offensive magic gradually loses its usefulness as the game progresses, it is not really an advantage. He lacks in the support department, and his Great Magic is bad, making him an overall disappointing Sorcerer. His initial skill is Resist Magic. Attack Magic *'Lightning Bolt' - Initial *'Frigid Damsel' - Level 8 *'Fire Storm' - Level 16 *'Poison Blow' - Level 28 *'Prismatic Missile' - Level 45 *'Dark Saviour' - Level 48 Menu Magic *'Normalize' - Level 5 *'Explosion' - Level 10 *'Guard Reinforce' - Level 12 *'Glacial Blizzard' - Level 18 *'Heal' - Level 20 *'Sap Power' - Level 22 *'Sap Guard' - Level 25 *'Might Reinforce' - Level 30 *'Spell Reinforce' - Level 32 *'Earth Grave' - Level 34 *'Dampen Magic' - Level 36 *'Invoke Feather' - Level 38 *'Thunder Storm' - Level 41 *'Astral Maze' - Level 43 *'Reflect Sorcery' - Level 51 *'Spiritual Thorn' - Level 55 Does not learn: Chaotic Rune Elemental Tolerance Soul Crush Farant is a Lightning Sorcerer. As such, he uses the Great Magic Gravity Blessing. He will say "I'm gonna put everything into this!" before using it. Relic Location A staff in Surts Volcano Caverns, one room down and to the right from the save point. Farant has a 60% chance of appearing. Psoron is the other possible option. Farant will say "If you wish to see the extent of my powers, then place a foe before me!" when you materialize him. Release Information When you are about to release him, Farant will ask "Is it time to say goodbye already?" If you then choose to release him, he will say "It was so much, so sudden. Thank you for all your help." Upon being released, Farant will appear at the entrance of the Turgen Mine. He will give you an Overdrive if you go see him before the end of Chapter 4. Conversation Farant may have a short exchange with one of two characters at the beginning of a battle, if they happen to be on the same team: Ehrde, whom he fought against, and Crescent, who killed him. *'Ehrde' :Ehrde: You! You're one of the Einherjar? When it came to fleeing, you were always the fastest. :Farant: It is true that we never once beat you. But remember, we never lost either. *'Crescent' :Farant: General Crescent, the blow you struck that time caused much pain. Don't look at me like that, I accuse you of nothing, I assure you. Etymology Farant may be derived from the old English verb faran, which means "to travel" http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/faran. The name would then mean something similar to "traveller" and could be a reference to his interest in rebirth, as a traveller of the cycle of life. Trivia *Farant has the same voice actor as Psoron, Aaron, Dyn and Zunde. Thus, they share most of their battle quotes. *Farant's in-game model has a much longer cloak than his character art. Gallery File:VP2_Char-Farant.jpg|Farant's victory pose Category:Character Category:Einherjar Category:Male Category:Sorcerer